


I've been waiting for you

by Bluelice



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/F, Letters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-24 04:36:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 3,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20352490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluelice/pseuds/Bluelice
Summary: soulmates are a thing.Every person has a tattoo to help find their other half.kara finds out about soulmates and decides to write to her soulmate.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Is my first story like this so please be nice! You can expect a little angst and a little fluffy. I am still in the process of writing it but i won't promise a thing. Comments are welcome! Sorry for the mistakes.

Hi

  
I’m Kara I’m 8 years old dad told me I have a soulmate somewhere and I wanted to write to you to tell you I’m waiting for you and that we will be best friends forever and that I will share all my candy with you but only you don’t let Alex take any cause she have her own. Alex is my older sister she is awesome I love her a lot I have a mom and dad too my mom name is Eliza and dad is Jeremiah we live in a green house if you ever want to visit us I would be very happy do you have any pets? I love cats if you have one bring them too. I going to eat some cookies now bye

Big hugs

Kara


	2. Chapter 2

Hi

Its Kara again dad told me today maybe you don’t have the same age as me that maybe you are older or younger do you think that is odd? Mom is older than dad by ten years! It means when mom was 10 dad was being born! Next week I will be 10 but I hope you are not younger than me cause it means you will take longer to find me. If you are ten too then we can play in the park together and maybe get ice cream if mom let us we can also do a sleepover I never had one of those cause I don’t have any friends kids don’t like at school I don’t know why maybe is because I wear glasses or because I’m a bit clumsy like last week I was walking to class and I tripped and pushed a girl and she fell on the floor and started crying I apologized but she said I’m a clumsy idiot. Mom said the girl was being mean and that I’m not an idiot but now no one in class talks to me. Dad is calling so bye

Best hugs

Kara


	3. Chapter 3

To my soulmate:

Do you think about me? I wish I knew your name or anything about you, or at least already had my soul mark. I think about you sometimes, like when we are going to meet or if you are going to like me. I think I'm pretty likable, like cats. Cats are awesome! Mom says I sometimes behave like a cat, sometimes I’m really clingy, but then I don’t want anyone to touch me. She says I’m adorable. I guess you can’t trust 100% on mom’s, because they have to say their kids are pretty and adorable. Does your mom tell you you are adorable? I bet she does.

I wish we had a cat, mom says we can get one when I get older, I’m 13 now so maybe next year. She says I will have to take care of it, but I don’t think I will be a lot of things to do, because you can’t give a bath to a cat or walk them around. So, I will only have to feed them and play with them, it will be awesome. 

Sometimes I get worried that maybe you don’t believe I exist, dad said some people don’t believe in soulmates. I think that is dumb, why wouldn’t I believe there is a person out there that will love me? I hope you believe, but if you don’t that is okay, you will believe when we meet. 

I don’t what else to write

Do you play with dolls? I have lot of them, but I don’t have many friends to play with. I wish we could meet now so you would play with me. I have to go now mom is calling for dinner. 

Lot of hugs,

Kara.


	4. Chapter 4

Dear soulmate,

I learned that this is how you are supposed to start a letter, Dear or miss and then you name or surname, as I don’t have any, I will keep soulmate instead.

It’s been a year since I wrote you, and lots of things changed. First of all, we moved to another city and now I have my own bedroom! Dad and I painted it yellow cause it’s a happy color and Alex painted her purple cause is her favorite color. I also changed schools and made a friend his name is Barry! He is very nice and funny, I know you would like him. He even plays with dolls with me! Alex said boys don’t play with dolls, and that you wouldn’t play with me, but I told her that you would cause you are my soulmate, and that is what we do right? I would play cars with you too.

Ah we tried adopting a cat this year but we find out Alex is allergic to them, we got very sad. Mom said I could have a dog or fish if I wanted to but I’m afraid of dogs and fishes are dumb! I once went to the Aquarium and they wouldn’t do anything! It must be very boring to be a fish.

I would like to be a bird! They fly up on the sky and do everything they want to do! They don’t have to do homework or wash dishes and the seagulls from the beach steal all the fries they want! What would you like to be? 

Dad told me next year I will gain my soulmate tattoo! Are you excited? I’m sooooo happy! I hope is something easy, like a sun or maybe a cat? Or a bird! I don’t know, mom have a book and dad have a pair of glasses. Alex gained her last year, she was very happy. Her tattoo is a sword, so maybe her soulmate will be a shield.

I have to go now, it’s my bed time. I will write again soon!

Lots of hugs,

Kara.


	5. Chapter 5

Dear soulmate,

My soul mark appeared yesterday. It’s not a cat or a bird. It’s a root. Covers almost all the front of my left forearm. Alex said maybe you will have a tree or maybe a flower. I hope yours is pretty. I will be honest with you I didn’t like mine, and I think it’s ugly. I still want to meet you tough, cause then it will change and maybe get prettier. Mom used to have a closed book on her shoulder, but once she met dad it became an open one and colored.

James, one of my new friends from school, told me that if you have flower on your arm, you are probably not happy with them too because as a boy he would not like to have flowers. I wish we could trade marks then we would both be happy.

Dad said to not worry so much with our soul mark cause he didn’t understand his until he found mom and it took him 32 years to find her. Please don’t take that long to find me! I might die from curiosity

Ah I forgot to tell you, as it was my birthday yesterday, we made a huge party! I invited all my class mates, we decorated all the back yard and Mom made all the goodies, there was so many candies! I wish you could be here to eat candies with me, and watch a movie maybe. What is your favorite movie? Mine now is Mulan she is awesome! And Mushu is so funny! 

I have to go now, we are still cleaning things from the party and Alex wants help.

Lots of hugs,

Kara. 


	6. Chapter 6

Dear soulmate,

I hope no one is making fun of you because of your mark. My friend Barry got his mark this week, and is a door. A lot of boys are making fun of him, trying to grab him to ‘’knock’’ on his door. I’m starting to think all boys are stupid, except dad, Berry and James. I hope you aren’t stupid, but if you are, I can teach you how to be nice. And you can teach me stuff too. I always wanted to learn chess, do you know how to play? 

I can teach you how to play scrabble, I’m very good at it, sometimes I even win against dad! Alex said he let me win but he swore he didn’t. Alex doesn’t like to play scrabble that much, she prefers monopoly, with I don’t like cause I never win. I know how to play a lot of games because every Sunday we have game night! Do you have game night too? Berry doesn’t have in his house but they have pizza night with seems lots of fun too. 

I almost forgot, I wanted to say sorry too, because I said my mark was ugly, I don’t think it is. Professor Charles said is the most important part of any plant, that it holds the plant and give a bunch of nutrients. Maybe it means I will be the one holding you up? If that is it you can totally count on me. The biggest reason I like it now is because it reminds me I’m not alone that you will find me. 

I have to finish my homework so I have to go, hey are you good in chemistry? I could use some help, I hope you are very smart so that you can explain things to me, like why the sky is blue or why we can’t fly. That would be cool.

LOH

Kara.


	7. Chapter 7

Dear Soulmate,

I’m so confused. What do you think I should do? I’m sorry, I have to explain first what is happening.

So it’s been a year I wrote you, things are mainly the same, except I meet a boy. His name is Mon-el, and he is handsome, funny, popular, but he is not my soulmate, he is not you. Sure, he has flower o his left forearm, but we are not connected. I know because he kissed me. I’m sorry, I feel like I’m cheating on you, but at the same time I keep thinking, where are you? What are you doing? Maybe you have a girlfriend. I would be okay with that, you know? I don’t want you to be alone until we meet.

James is mad at me, he said I should wait for you, that there is no point in trying with someone who is not supposed to be with you, and I guess he is right too but Alex said he is jealous because he likes me, and that I should do what makes me happy.

I guess the problem is I don’t know what makes me happy, Mon-el is great but every time I am with him and I look at my roots I feel guilty at same time I don’t want to be alone for who knows how long. Dad told me he never found any one he wanted to be with so he waited 32 years to meet mom, Alex wants to do the same.

Mom said happiness moves around and we should enjoy as it last, she searched happiness everywhere until she found dad.

LOH

Kara.


	8. Chapter 8

Soulmate,

I don’t know why I’m writing to you, it’s been a long time, I’m 18 now and I’m in college, studying journalism.

My father died last week.

I can’t believe he is really gone, I keep thinking he is going to come back walk inside the house and hug me. I will never hug him again. I wanted to go back to my dorm in college but Alex asked me to stay with them just for the week. Mom is inconsolable, she doesn’t want to eat or shower or talk, she just wants to stay in the sofa with a picture of dad.

Is hard not to sit with her and cry too, but Alex said we have to show her is not he end of the world, even if part of her world did end. I’m trying to help by cooking all things I now mom likes, sometimes she eats them, sometimes she just stares at it. I can’t imagine the pain she is felling, they said you can feel in your soul when your soulmate dies. Her mark disappeared, she only noticed two days ago, she smashed a mirror.

Yesterday I went to the marked and in the way back I saw dad’s car parked in front of their house and I thought ‘’Oh dad is home’’ When it hited me I started crying in the sidewalk. 

Kara


	9. Chapter 9

Dear soulmate,

I need you to find me soon please i’m begging you. I need you so much, I feel so alone. I broke up with Mon-el, he had started telling people we were soulmates and that we would marry someday. I would never marry him, I need you to know that, to know that I’m still waiting for you.

Mom moved away from our old house to a farm, first I was mad at her because I loved our house but then I understood that she too could stay in there with all the memories of dad. She is still not in a good place, but she is getting there.

Alex went away too, to the police academy, its been a month since I last saw her. I miss her so much. She is not the same anymore, she is more closed now, less playful. Maybe she just needs time, like the rest of us.

I just needed you here, to hold me when I sleep, so that I know I’m not alone. 

Kara


	10. Chapter 10

Dear soulmate,

Things are better, there is a long time i wrote so just for you to catch on things:

I have an apartment now, me and Alex, we lived together. For now, at least since she just found her soulmate! Can you believe it? Her name is Maggie, she is a friend from Alex work. She is planning on taking her to visit mom next month. I’m very happy for them. I might also go so that we can all visit dad.

I also have a new job, at CatCo magazine as Cat Grant secretary. I’m super excited, and maybe in the future I might became a reporter! Cat is a very interesting woman, she is power full, sometimes she is rude but she seams to like me. She doesn’t believe in soulmates as she never found hers, she said is a waste of time to think about it

I don’t care, I’m still waiting for you, every day I look at my roots and wish you would be here. We are going to find each other okay? Don’t give up.

Oh, I found James again, do you remember him? From school, he is a photographer now. He asked me out on a date, but I said no. We are trying to be friends now.

That’s all I guess

Lots of hugs and kisses,

Kara 


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the end, people  
Thank you to those who read this and for the comments i love you all  
Hope you liked the end 
> 
> Lots of hugs
> 
> Blue

Lena didn't mean to dig through her girlfriend stuff, really, she was just trying to find some old papers she was sure were somewhere in this closet, that is until she spotted a shoe box with glitter all over it and the word Soulmate written in a child way in the top. That caught her attention tough, and as Kara soulmate she could take a look, right? It was kind of addressed to her.

Kara found her two hours later still sitting in front of the closet, the paper she needed long forgotten, her eyes still red from crying.

‘’Lena babe, what happ-‘’ Kara stopped herself short as she kneeled down and saw what her girlfriend was holding.

‘’I so-rry Kara I didn’t me-an to pry or anything’’ Lena started to apologize but Kara quickly sat down and pulled Lena to her lap embracing the brunet.

‘’Hey It’s okay, I’m not mad, I was just surprised’’ She explained looking down at the letters Lena was still holding ‘’And I guess they were for you anyway’’

‘’I’m sorry I dint found you sooner’’ Lena whispered as new tears fell down her eyes. ‘’I’m so sorry we took so long to meet and that it took us even longer to be together’’

‘’Hey, no, look at me’’ Kara shushed her gently lifting her head so they could look at each other. ‘’You found me and that is all that matters. I don’t regret anything, okay? We meet just when I needed most, and I love we had time to be friends first and to fell in love.’’ 

‘’But It doesn’t seem right! You waited for me for so long and I didn’t even new you where out there!’’ She cried harder, hating that Lilian had kept that part of the world away from her for so long.

‘’Shh, love its okay.’’ Kara tried to calm the other woman. ‘’I’m happy you dint have to wait for me for so long, okay? I wish you had known so you could have something to hold on to as a kid, but that is all, other than that you would just be like me always wondering, always waiting.’’ She explained pain showing in her voice.

‘’It’s not fair.’’ Was all Lena said hiding her face in the other woman neck.

‘’It’s not, but we are together now, okay? I’m your roots and you are my thorns, right? I will hold you up and you will defend me.’’ She repeated the mantra they both had relied on over the years. 

‘’You are my roots and I’m your thorns You will hold me up and i will defend you.’’ Lena repeated nodding.

’That is right’’ Kara nodded too running a hand over the woman arm where her soul mark was in a comfortably way.

‘’Have you ever learned how to play chess?’’ Lena asked suddenly after a moment of silence.

‘’What?’’ The blond asked confused about the change in subject.

‘’In one of the letters you said you didn’t know how to play chess and you hoped your soulmate would teach you’’ The still crying woman explained.

‘’Oh, no I never learned’’

‘’I will teach you then’’ Lena nodded to herself all seriously as Kara chuckled.

‘’Thank you, my love,’’ The blond kissed the brunet temples. ‘’Can we get up now?’’ As Lena nodded, they slowly got to their feet again, Lena still sniffing a bit, when suddenly she let out a giggle. ‘’What is so funny?’’ Kara asked happy to see her girlfriend mood better.

‘’I just realized you always wrote Lot of hugs in every email you send me’’ She explained smiling softly with earned a giggle from Kara too.

‘’What can I say? You were the very description of the soulmate I always wanted: Beautiful, brilliant, hot and I bet you would even have played dolls with me as a kid!’’ Kara said pulling Lena closer for a kiss. 

‘’Of course, I would have.’’ Lena answer happily leaning in for a kiss, as a thought occurred to her. ‘’ Wait’’ She pulled back with caused a pout to appear in Kara’s lips. ‘’Do you still want a cat?’’

Kara’s lips formed a ‘O’ shape as she inspected her girlfriend, trying to see if she was for real.

‘’Can we have one?’’ She asked hopefully holding her breath.

‘’Of course we can, dear soulmate’’ Lena smiled loving, then finally lean in to kiss her now very happy girlfriend, after a few seconds Kara pulled back.

‘’Can we name them Muffin? ‘’ She asked excided Lena chuckled.

‘’Anything you want’’ the brunet assured.

‘’Can we have two?’’ Kara asked almost bouncing up and down, a hopeful smile on her face.

‘’Let’s try one first, okay?’’

‘’Okay.’’ 


End file.
